Amps
A powerful Emitter-Class quirk used by Pro-Hero Nakanishi Fusa, Amps is a quirk you don't want to be on the wrong side of. Description Amps turns Nakanishi into a living battery, storing energy and diverting electrical currents throughout their muscles, indicated by increasingly luminous cracks on the surface of her skin. This lends to so much force that the body alone is unable to keep storing it after it's current limit has been reached, rejecting any new current. Once at the maximum, the user can channel all of the power into a super move dubbed Lightning Extermination, a powerful attack that transmits stored energy into a maximum of 10, really powerful bolts of lightning that can power a city for 2 days. Passively, it also causes the user to output miniature electric pulses that can be detected by people with electric-based quirks. Strengths Amps empowers the user to and beyond the point where they can, according to Nakanishi, "Bench five of me." (Nakanishi weights in at 154 lbs, by the way. That would mean she's strong enough to bench press up to 770 pounds.). It's incredibly useful in a combat situation, since her punching power is enough to send someone rocketing through 4 concrete walls with mild effort, and is also good in raising the speed of oneself if focussed on the legs. If enough current has been absorbed, it's possible for Nakanishi to use ranged attacks, from a simple lightning bolt, to an electrical storm, to Lightning Extermination. If used in conjunction with someone who possesses a fire-based quirk, Amps' ranged attacks double in power to the point that a single electric shock is enough to get past most non-conductive materials. Weakness Amps' ranged attacks, without the assistance of a fire quirk, cannot blast through rubber, wood and concrete. The extra electricity forces the heart to work harder even when resting. While it can be a strength in high-stress situations, the high amount of oxygen circulating throughout the body creates an effect similar to a stimulant. Past 5,585 volts, moving too much will cause random shocks, which causes infrequent spasms. This can interrupt Absorbing too much in one go (100,000 volts.) will cause an unhealthy adrenaline overdose that sends the user into an overdrive mode. They become more active until they burn out, becoming so tired they fall unconscious. Super Moves * '''NAKA SMASH!: '''Empowered by her quirk, Nakanishi strikes the opponent with a backfist, 2 uppercuts and a hammerfist to finish it off. This move is great for stunning weaker opponents or creating openings for her other Super Moves * '''Bolt: '''Nakanishi fires off a 4,500 Volt lightning projectile, stunning the target and leaving them open for an axe kick to the head. This move chunks off a bit of her charge, making it less effective as the battle drags on. ** '''Bolt - Sniper Configuration: '''Focussing the voltaic energy traveling throughout her body into a smaller area provides more range and damage than the standard one. Takes more time to charge than the standard one. ** '''Bolt - Shotgun Configuration: '''Fires 6 small, 30 Volt projectiles in a tight arc. Provides more damage, but terrible range, making it best for CQC. Uses up 180 Volts total. * '''Lightning Flash: '''Naka rides one of her own electric charges, allowing her to move forward with high speeds. After 3 consecutive flashes, there is a 10 second recharge time before it can be used again. * '''Lightning Haymaker: '''Naka throws an extremely powerful haymaker, made more powerful via her quirk, that sends the opponent flying. Has a bit of a wind up. * '''Melonado: '''Naka swings Melonhild around in a tornado fashion, slamming the opponent repeatedly before hitting them with an upswing from the end of the pole